Beatriz de los Países Bajos/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Beatrix - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Beatrix & Claus & Richard von Weizsäcker naar Anne Frank Huis. Frank Buis/RoyalPress Amsterdam Beatrix - Johannes Rau.jpg| Lachend steht Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l) am Mittwoch (03.04.2004) neben Königin Beatrix der Niederlande im sachsen-anhaltinischen Schloss Oranienbaum auf einem Balkon. Der Besuch des Ortes ist Teil des offiziellen Besuches der Königin in Deutschland. (Foto: dpa) Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Queen Beatrix (R) and German President dr. Horst Kohler attend the welcome ceremony at Noordeinde Palace in the Hague, 08 October 2007. The president and his wife pay a three-days state visit to the Netherlands. Getty Beatrix - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff begrüßt Königin Beatrix der Niederlande mit militärischen Ehren in Schloss Bellevue. Bundespräsidialamt Beatrix - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Maastricht, 7 februari 2017: Prinses Beatrix is aanwezig bij de uitreiking van een eredoctoraat aan Bondspresident Joachim Gauck van Duitsland. De uitreiking vindt plaats tijdens de Dies van de Universiteit Maastricht. Beeld: ANP / Marcel van Hoorn Willy Brandt - Sin imagen.jpg| From left to right, Dutch politician Jan de Koning (1926 - 1994), the Minister for Development Cooperation, Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands and German statesman Willy Brandt (1913 - 1992) with a copy of The Brandt Report in The Hague, Netherlands, 19th May 1980. The report was written by Brandt to review international development issues. Getty Beatrix - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Koningin Beatrix op staatsbezoek Helmut Schmidt. (1982) ANP Beatrix - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1987: Koningin Beatrix ontvangt de West-Duitse bondskanselier Helmut Kohl tijdens zijn eendaagse bezoek aan Nederland op paleis Huis ten Bosch in Den Haag. (ANP) Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroder (L) meets with Dutch Queen Beatrix at Huis ten Bosch in The Hague, 15 April 2004. Schroeder visited The Netherlands for the business week of the Erasmus university in Rotterdam. Getty Angela Merkel - Beatrix.jpg| Es gibt auch Gelegenheit zu Gesprächen - hier mit Königin Mathilde von Belgien und Prinzessin Beatrix der Niederlande. (v.l.) Foto: Bundesregierung/Steins Francia * Ver Beatrix - François Mitterrand.jpg| Meeting Maastricht Summit - President Francois Mitterrand of France, second left, talks with Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands at Castle Neercanne near Maastricht, where she met with leaders of the European Community. (12/09/1991)(AP Photo/Pfeil) / ASSOCIATED PRESS Beatrix - Jacques Chirac.jpg| S.M. la Reine Beatrix et M. J. Chirac. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Beatrix - François Hollande.jpg| Koningin Máxima, François Hollande, Koning Willem-Alexander en Prinses Beatrix. Photo: Presidence de la Repúblique Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Wilhelmina.jpg| Van links naar rechts: prinses Wilhelmina, koningin Juliana en prinses Beatrix. Rijksvoorlichtingsdienst Beatrix - Juliana.jpg| Christmas at Soestdijk Palace. The Dutch queen Juliana and princess Beatrix are serving cocoa and buns to the staff. The Netherlands, Baarn, December 22, 1960. Collectie SPAARNESTAD PHOTO/NA Beatrix - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Prins Willem-Alexander and Queen Beatrix. dutch-clogs.com Beatrix - Joop den Uyl.jpg| Van Agt, Koningin Beatrix en Den Uyl. Andere Tijden Beatrix - Dries van Agt.jpg| Beatrix - Dries van Agt. Rijksoverheid.nl Beatrix - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers met prinses Beatrix. ANP Beatrix - Wim Kok.jpg| Jose Rooijers met Beatrix en oud-premier Wim Kok. Foto: ANP / Marcel Antonisse Beatrix - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bordesscene desde 2003. Los ministros del gabinete Balkenende II, junto con la Reina Beatriz, se paran en la plataforma para la foto grupal. Rijksoverheid.nl Beatrix - Mark Rutte.jpg| Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands with Prime Minister Mark Rutte at Huis ten Bosch. This is the last meeting of the Queen and the Prime Minister before the Prince of Orange will become King. photographer: Frank van Beek; uploader: Mark Rutte of Flickr Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Beatrix - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Paus Johannes Paulus ll wordt tijdens een bezoek aan Nederland ontvangen door koningin Beatrix en prins Claus (1985). Foto ANP / Cor Mulder España * Ver Beatrix - Juan Carlos I.jpg| La Reina Beatriz I de Holanda y el Rey Don Juan Carlos I de España. Gtres- Bekia Beatrix - Felipe VI.jpg| Dutch Princess Beatrix (C) talks with Spain's Queen Letizia (R) as King Felipe looks on after opening an exhibition of late Dutch artist El Bosco at El Prado museum in Madrid, Spain, May 30, 2016. Photo: PHOTO: REUTERS/SERGIO PEREZ Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González completó su visita con una audiencia que le concedió la Reina Beatriz y una recepción a los españoles residentes en Holanda ofrecida en la sede de nuestra Embajada en La Haya. ABC Madrid. 21 de junio de 1985 Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Beatrix - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Sua Maesta' Beatrix, Regina dei Paesi Bassi. carloazegliociampi.it Beatrix - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| De Italiaanse president Giorgio Napolitano en koningin Beatrix poseerden gisteren samen voor de officiele foto voorafgaand aan het staatsbanket in Paleis Noordeinde Den Haag. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. ANP Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Beatrix - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| President Martti Ahtisaari. Her Majesty the Queen was present at the Award Ceremony. Stichting Geuzenverzet Reino Unido * Ver Beatrix - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen with her Netherlands counterpart Beatrix on an official visit to Holland in 2007. Daily Express Beatrix - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher op bezoek in Nederland bij koningin Beatrix op 6 februari 1981. Door: NU.nl/ANP John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Representatives from European countries attending the European Summit of Maastricht include Helmut Kohl and Hans-Dietrich Genscher of Germany, Norman Lamont, Beatrix of the Netherlands, John Major of the UK, Francois Mitterrand, Roland Dumas and Jacques Delors of France, Felipe Gonzalez of Spain, Charles Haughey of Ireland, Constantine Mitsotakis of Greece, and Gianni De Michelis of Italy. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Beatrix.jpg| Volks krant, State visit of Netherlands in Poland, 1997, Photo with Queen Beatrix. ipfs.io Rusia * Ver Beatrix - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands opened the Year of Russia in the Netherlands and Year of the Netherlands in Russia. The opening ceremony took place at the Hermitage on the Amstel Museum. Kremlin URSS * Ver Beatrix - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| KONINGIN BEATRIX EN MICHAIL GORBATSJOV. Frank Buis/RoyalPress Amsterdam Fuentes Categoría:Beatriz de los Países Bajos